


Their Ghostly Guide

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force, Exploration, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, IN SPACE!, Missions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short One Shot, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: As it turns out, it's very easy to lose your sense of direction while exploring a derelict star destroyer. Luckily, Finn has an idea.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Series: Far Above the Moon [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Kudos: 3
Collections: write to my heart





	Their Ghostly Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **write to my heart** shiritori community. My starter was "Let's find the way out of here."

"Let’s find the way out of here." Rey's voice was calm, but commanding. Poe muttered something about how that's what they'd been _trying_ to do for the last hour, and BB-8 warbled a reply that Finn didn't quite catch.

"At least we're not being shot at, for once." That made Poe chuckle at least - not much chance of being shot at while exploring a derelict star destroyer on a backwater planet with no life signs other than their own. Then again, Finn thought, stranger things _had_ happened to them. He probably shouldn't tempt fate.

The layout of this star destroyer was unlike any he'd ever served on, or any he'd boarded with the Resistance before. If it had been like the others, Finn could have got them out of there, no problem. But between the labyrinthine corridors and the power outage, it had become increasingly difficult for them to navigate. BB-8's scomp link was no help here, and with no other detectable life forms in the area, it was next to useless for Finn or Rey to reach out with the Force - they had nothing to reach _towards_ , nothing to serve as an anchor. Unless…

Perhaps there _was_ something they could do.

"Hang on a minute." Finn pressed a hand against the cool metal wall. There might not be people here now, but people always left traces - the First Order more than most, to the detriment of the _entire known galaxy._ Finn breathed, and focused. His anger was justified, and he would not let go of it...but dwelling on it wasn't helpful to him in the here and now. Because right now, he needed to make a connection. To open himself up to the impressions left by padded shoulders and sharp elbows brushing up against the ship's walls, of booted heels clicking on polished floors. BB-8 rolled into his foot, emitting a string of curious beeps. Poe stepped forward and Rey adjusted the angle of her lightsaber, bathing the two of them, and BB-8, in golden light.

"The people who lived here knew the ship," he told the astromech. "I'm seeing what they can tell us." It was a crude explanation, much like describing what Kylo Ren had been able to do as 'mind-reading', but it was the best he could do. Traces, memories, echoes...didn't _quite_ capture the experience. The limitations of spoken language became especially evident when it came to dealing with the complexities and peculiarities of the Force.

To his credit, Poe was patient while Finn cast out his consciousness to search every nook and cranny for clues. Finn knew how difficult it was for Poe to simply _wait,_ rather than to act. Rey wasn't usually much better, but she was always intrigued by their different approaches to using the Force, so at times like this she was prone to entering a state of quiet contemplation. At least, as close to quiet contemplation as Rey got. Meditation wasn't her strongest suit - not that Finn could really talk.

At last, he found a memory that tugged gently at the edges of his mind. It belonged to another stormtrooper who was about to get _their_ chance to do something heroic in becoming their ghostly guide. Finn just wished TD-1967 - _Teedee_ \- hadn't had to die first. Teedee, and so many others. It wasn't fair. He took Poe's hand, then Rey's, and squeezed.

"This way."


End file.
